


Tell Me You Love Me

by alienat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has been holding onto that secret for some years now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) for the prompt ‘Drunken Confession of Love’. Comments are love.

Chris knows that Chad will be in Vancouver. Jensen called and warned him about it. His friends still think that he hates Chad with a passion. They couldn’t be farther from the truth. From the moment Chris met Chad he felt this tug in his heart towards the other man.

To Chris Chad is everything that Jared is to Jensen. Not that he’d ever admit that to anyone. It took him long enough to admit that he was falling for a guy to himself. It’s not that Jensen would kick him out. Jensen would be completely understanding and supporting. How could he not seeing as he fell in love with Jared the moment they met?

No, it’s more about Chris not talking about his feeling. Hell, he’s a guy. He doesn’t need to have a heart-to-heart with one of his best friends to feel better. He can deal with his feelings all by himself. Maybe he’d do something about them if he’d think that he had a lick of chance. But he knows that Chad is as straight as they come. He loves boobs and soft features, and not hard muscles and cock.

That’s why he put up this front of him hating Chad in the first place. He doesn’t need to have Jensen or Jared tell him to get over himself because he doesn’t have a chance and only signed himself up to fail. But last night he told Jensen that he can deal with Chad being there for the weekend. Okay, so maybe he has to drink an unhealthy amount of alcohol to stand even looking at Chad. But his visits to Vancouver normally contain a visit to one of the local bars. So, getting insanely drunk shouldn’t be a problem.

It isn’t. When Chris gets to Vancouver it’s already dinner time. Jensen and Jared drag them to the small steakhouse they just discovered and Chris orders the biggest steak they have. He at least needs a good basis to start drinking, or the hang-over in the morning will kill him. He starts with beer and tries to ignore the way Chad seems to be always looking at him. He tries to ignore the way Chad’s blue eyes sparkle when he laughs about something Jared said. He tries to ignore the way Chad’s t-shirt stretches too tightly over his chest, showing off the muscles he gained since he finished his gig on One Tree Hill.

When the beer doesn’t help to drown any of those things out, Chris changes to Tequila. He’s already well buzzed when they make their way over to their favorite bar. Chad watches him intently when he stumbles a little. He waves it off and Chad turns away. The look on his face almost looks like concern.

At the bar Chris orders more Tequila and slowly he’s getting more and more drunk. It doesn’t help the fact that Chad is still looking at him intently and that he gets more beautiful the more Chris drinks. His eyes get bluer and his lips sexier with every shot of Tequila. God, Chris is so screwed and hell does he wish he were.

When they go home, Chris is definitely beyond drunk. But instead of Jensen carrying him, it’s Chad with Chris’ arm around his shoulder. Maybe it’s because Jensen is almost as drunk as Chris.

So it’s Chad who takes him to the guest room he’s supposed to sleep in. It’s Chad who helps him out of his jeans and button down shirt. It’s Chad who lays him down on the bed and covers him with the blanket.

“I love you,” Chris blurts out. The second it’s out he feels his heart hurting, preparing for the rejection that’s to come.

“What?” Chad asks. Confusion clear on his face.

“Nothing,” Chris mumbles, turning around to face the wall. He pulls the covers over his head and wishes that a hole would open and swallow him whole.

The bed dips behind him and then he feels strong hands manhandling him around, until he’s lying on his back. Chad is propped up on one elbow, hovering over Chris. His hand comes up and gently caresses Chris’ cheek. There is a small smile displayed on Chad’s face when he speaks.

“I thought you’d never say it.”

Then he leans down and their lips meet for the first time. It’s soft and gently and everything Chris longed for. He reaches up and cups Chad’s face. They kiss lazily for some time and when Chad pulls back, Chris’ lips tingle with the remaining feeling of the kiss.

“I love you too,” Chad whispers against his lips. “I just never thought you’d want someone like me.”

It takes Chris a minute to understand what Chad is saying through the drunken haze he’s in. But then he pulls Chad down into his arms.

“I’ll always want you.”

Chad sighs and settles with his head on Chris’ chest. That’s how they fall asleep, happy and with a promise of a shared future to wake up to.


End file.
